A Hero To An Angel
by UnitedKingdomOfArthur
Summary: After Francis Drags Alfred to a bar. They meet a British male who is being auctioned. Alfred decides then and there that this is the man of his dreams. But what about the british mans hidden past.USXUK, ocScotlandXOcWales.
1. Meeting A Beautiful Brit

A Hero To An Angel

As Alfred walked through the bar with Francis he noticed it wasn't a normal bar.

Men walking around in short leather shorts and waistcoats to match is not a normal bar. "Francis why are we here",

The French man stopped at their table then turned to face Alfred, "ah you see we're here to find a lovely man for you",

"I told you that I'm not interested in French men"

"He's not French".

Francis talked to the waiter for a long time it was a bit too long just for ordering drinks, Alfred noted as he sat at their table. The doors to the stage flung open and all the men started to whistle and clap Alfred turned around to face the stage, his eyes nearly fell from their sockets as they laid eyes on the man in front of him, a shy looking male with blonde choppy hair, bright green eyebrows and quite large eyebrows which showed just under his fringe (bangs).

Next to him was a tall man who looked like a bouncer with a wide built body, and short hair he wore a black hooded top, black trouser with white shoes.

"Strip you fucking Brit these men are waiting". Alfred blushed as the British man looked up to the crowd, 'so he's a British Man oh this must be who Francis was telling me about'.

Alfred looked straight into the Brits eyes they were red and bloodshot, the green was vibrant from the acidic tears which left trails down his sore cheeks.

"Okay men this one's up for auction who wants him",  
"€100"  
"€500".

Alfred glared at Francis 'what the feck man don't buy him' Francis just smiled, the other male that bided glared at Francis as well.

"€1000"

The auctioneer rubbed his hands together and pushed the Brit forward to the edge of the stage. "Going once going twice go-"

"50,000 dollars"

The whole room turned to Alfred mouths open in shock. The Auctioneer had to contain himself from jumping in the air and running to Alfred and kissing him.

"To the American in the back going once going twice and gone to the Yank". Alfred smiled he knew nobody would try to match his bid and if they did he would have gone higher until they stopped, he stood up and walked to the stage.

The British man looked down to the stage floor not wanting to look at the person who wanted to own him and use him for their own dirty needs. Then the footsteps stopped. Arthur knew what happened now they drag you off the stage to the nearest public bathroom or car and have their way with him. But the brutal dragging never came.

"Let's go", Alfred reached his hand forward and waited for the Brit to take it. Green eyes flickers up to look at Alfred, his hand slowly took Alfred's.

Alfred smiled and walked past Francis and out of the pub. The British man kept hold of his hand even after they got in the car. Alfred faced the other male "you can let go now you know".

Green eyes flickered up again to look at Alfred again.  
"So sorry", his voice was soft, gently and it was English, Alfred smiled. 'So he's English I knew a Scot couldn't be this pretty'.

Alfred ran a hand through his blonde hair. "It's okay no need to be sorry, it's just I need to start the car and I can't do that with one hand", the car awoke with the sound of the engine starting "there we go, put your hand here" Alfred pointed to the gear stick.

The Brit hesitantly put his hand on the object and jumped slightly when Alfred's hand rested on top. "I still don't know your name, isn't it good to know the name of the person you're driving home" Alfred laughed lightly, but the Brit stayed quiet "let me guess ummm Edward".

The English Man looked up, "no you're too small to be an Edward, umm Andrew". Alfred looked at the Brit's face. "Your too jumpy to be an Andrew" Alfred looked at the other male again "David oh no your accent is to lovely to be a David".

The British male blushed a bit at the comment, "you must be a ummm" he looked at the Brit again and smiled "your pretty, jumpy, you have a posh English accent, you must be a—an"

His hand came up to Arthur's face causing the brit to flinch back but it did not stop Alfred, he caressed the Brit's cheek "Arthur" the other looked up and blushed.

"y-yes" he said with a shaky voice.

"Well Arthur it's nice to meet you". Arthurs hand twitched under Alfred's. "Hmm oh sorry". Alfred let go of Arthur's hand, which pushed the gear stick forward then lifting his hand off the gear stick.

"You were in the wrong gear",

Alfred smiled"t-thank you Arthur", Alfred's Hand went back to the wheel and his eyes back to the road.

--

Five minutes past nobody said anything or moved a muscle, then a small yawn came from the Arthur's mouth, his hands came up to his head running his fingers through his tousled hair.

Alfred was about to turn to face Brit but felt something drop onto his arm, he looked down to see Arthur sleeping head rested on his brown sleeved arms. Arthur slept the whole journey, Alfred looked at Arthur when he parked on his drive he smiled and got out of his door.

The passenger's door of the car opened then Alfred bent in and picked Arthur up in his arms not waking the sleeping form, Arthur wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck. "Let's get you to bed".

Alfred carried Arthur to his house up the stairs and into the master bedroom "this has the most comfortable bed in the house because it's the only bed".

Alfred laughed to himself as laid the British man down on the bed and walked to the wardrobe "surely those leather clothes can't be comfortable". Alfred quickly got Arthur changed and in the bed nicely tucked in under the covers.

Alfred smiled "good night Arthur, Arty" He leant over the sleeping form and placed a kiss on the British mans forehead then left the room quietly.

--

The next day

"Hmm" green eyes flickered open and looked around the room then to the side of the bed expecting to see another sleeping form but there was no one; he stood up, rubbed his eyes and walked out of the room. The hallway was simple not to bright with flashy colours not to dark with dull it was just right.

He walked down the carpeted stairs and there he found the other male sleeping on the couch looking rather uncomfortable, he walked up to the sofa and bent down in front of it. This was the first time he got a good look at the American, who had blonde hair with a flick at the front, his body structure was tall and strong, and to go with it a flawless face like the ones Arthur had seen in movies, he was like Superman but handsomer, Arthur leant forward and placed a kiss to the Americans lips.

Blue eyes flickered open causing Arthur to jump back and cover his face in fear  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please don't hurt me please". Alfred's face saddened he was hoping to see Arthur smile today. He got off the sofa and knelt next to Arthur "please don't hurt me", Arthur protected his face but a slap never came.

He lowered his shaky hands and looked at Alfred whose face looked sad, Arms wrapped around Arthur's waist pulled him close, Alfred stroked Arthur's hair gently and held him close rocking him back and forward, Arthur couldn't speak. "I would never hit you I swear" Alfred's hold tightened "remember that I don't care what you I will never harm you".

Arthur's eyes widened, slowly his arms wrapped around Alfred, and his head snuggled into Alfred's chest. Tears fell from green eyes onto Alfred's clothes.

Alfred gently pushed the Brit up and wiped the tears which were slowly running down the Arthur's cheeks. "Want some breakfast" Arthur nodded his head, "come on then" Alfred stood up and offered a hand to Arthur. The British man took it and held it all the way to the kitchen "I know what you can have". Alfred smiled and faced the Brit "a full English breakfast would you like that", Arthur nodded his head quickly.

Alfred bent down into the small kitchen cupboard looking for frying pans and saucepans.

Once he pulled out the metal cooking utensils, he reached for the fridge, taking out the bacon, and eggs. The freezer was opened next and hash browns were pulled from the draw. Beans were removed from their place then opened and sloshed into the saucepan.

The bacon was placed with oil onto the stove, hash browns in the oven and eggs sizzling next to the meat.

"okay it should be ready soon just gotta' wait till the bacon sizzles then I'll flip 'em"

Alfred stirred the beans making sure they didn't stick to the pan, who wants crusted beans.

"Go sit down Arty, relax for a bit I'll join 'ya when the foods cooked"

Arthur didn't move though, Alfred looked back to the shorter male, "Arthur?"

As Alfred got closer to the British man he saw he was crying "Arthur? What's wrong Arthur" Alfred wiped the tears away.

"Y-you're not supposed to be nice, I was supposed to be sold for sex, and harmed used as a toy, I'm not worth this I'm scum" Alfred's face saddened again.

"Arthur look at me" Arthur looked up tears in his eyes.

"You're not scum I don't know who told you that but their wrong, you're not a toy and a sex one at that no way, look".

Alfred turned Arthur to look at himself in the mirror. "You have beautiful blonde hair, the prettiest green eyes I've ever seen, and I bet you have a smile that could light up the whole world, and yes you are worth this, you've probably had a few years of horror, it's time you got something nice, to be treated kindly not like a toy, to wake up every morning and come downstairs to smell fresh cooked breakfast to wear soft pj's to a very comfy bed and sleep a peaceful night".

A slight smile appeared on Arthurs lips as he looked into the Americans sky blue eyes "Thank you",

"No problem, oh by the way my names Alfred Jones, what's your last name Arthur",

"Kirkland, Arthur Kirkland".

Alfred's eyes widened "you're the 16 year old boy that went missing 5 years ago".

Arthur looked like he was going to cry again, "no Arthur don't cry please don't cry, I don't like it when you cry it doesn't suit you, your far too pretty to cry you would so much better happy and smiling"

Alfred wiped away the tears on Arthur's cheeks.

"B-Bacon's sizzling",

"Huh?"

Alfred looked up and indeed the food was cooked, "thank you Arthur".

Alfred took out the fish slice which he used to get meat, fish any type of food which can be flipped over.

(15 minutes later)

Alfred served the food on the plate and placed it on the table to notice Arthur hadn't moved from the spot where he stood when they entered the kitchen.

"Arthur you can move I'm not going to yell at you or anything".

Alfred reached his hand out to Arthur, the brit held the hand tightly, it becoming more natural for him. Alfred pulled the chair back for Arthur and let the Brit sit on the wooden chair.

"Tea Arthur?"

"y-you have t-tea",

Alfred smiled "yea I got it in Britain a few months ago its PG tips I hope you like that tea"

Arthur laughed quietly sending butterflies to Alfred's stomach.

"To me they taste all the same but yes I do like PG-tips".

Alfred's heart was beating faster than it would usually; "o-okay Arthur". Alfred placed the tea cup on the table with his plate, "dig in".

Arthur smiled and started to eat. Alfred couldn't eat at all which is considered a problem for him. He kept thinking how hungry Arthur must have been,

"A-Alfred are you okay"

"Huh oh yea I'm fine"

"Because you haven't touched your food" Arthur pointed out

"Oh".

Alfred pushed the plate to Arthur "you can have it". A slight tinge of pink formed on Arthur's cheeks.

"Are you sure",

"Yes, you must be hungrier then I am",

"Okay but" Alfred looked up at Arthur, "eat something please". Alfred nodded, "oh and A-Alfred".

Alfred turned to face Arthur,

"Thank you".

Arthur placed a short kiss to Alfred's lips then carried on eating. Alfred touched his lips the taste If tea still there, his heart had skipped a beat. Alfred left the kitchen and started to walk up the stairs.

Arthur had finished his food and started to wonder where Alfred had gone when the door bell rang.

"A-Alfred" Arthur quietly shouted up the stairs.

"Arthur answer the door I'll be down in a second". Arthur went to the door and opened it to only jump back and crawl away.

"Y-you your that man from the bar",

"Ah I see you remember me",

"A-Alfred".

Arthur tried to call but couldn't, "help me" his voice was too shaky as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Ya know I've recommended you to all my friends",

"No, never you bastard I won't", Francis smirked

"hmm well maybe you'll be willing to reconsider I promise I'll be gentle next time my sweet"

Francis grabbed Arthur's waist and started to pull him closer.

"Get off of me, I won't I won't, I wo-" His voice returned to its normal strength "A-Alfred HELP ME"

Alfred ran down the stairs and shoved Francis off of Arthur, then grabbed the British male and hugged him tightly,

"What the fuck Francis"

"Awwh Alfred won't share his sweet I only wanted to play"

"Arthur is not a toy so you're not allowed to 'play' with him",

Alfred glared at his perverted so called friend

"Fine, but don't blame me when he leaves you, Bye darlings".

Francis waltzes out of the house door closing behind him.

Arthur cried into Alfred's bare chest.

"Arthur it's okay I'm here now, nobody's going to take you away from me", Alfred rocked Arthur side to side gently trying to stop the Brit from crying.

"I won't leave Alfred, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me, and I'll only leave if you want me to"

"Then I guess its death till we part"

Arthur looked confused "huh?"

"I'm never going to want you to leave Arthur so I guess forever then".

Alfred stood up and offered a hand to Arthur who took it straight away.

"Where are we going Alfred?"

"We're going to get you dressed then we're going to the mall to get you some of your own clothes", Alfred smiled and lead Arthur to the bedroom.


	2. To The Mall

Author's notes（＾

＾）

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter

Sorry this has been a while i have been rather busy with school work and stuff so I hadn't been able to do this chapter but now I've finally finished it

Enjoy  
-

Alfred opened the door to the rather large bedroom leading Arthur into the center.

He walked over to the wardrobe opening the sliding doors "most of the stuff in here will be too big for you but I'm sure I can find something for you to wear",

Arthur smiled at the man with the bright blue eyes. Alfred spotted Arthur in the mirror the green eyes man was fumbling with his hair trying to make it look nice but was not succeeding.

Alfred smiled and walked up to the Brit, "you look beautiful the way you are Arthur",

Arthur blushed as the other man wrapped his arms around his waist pulling him closer, "oh right the clothes".

As Alfred started to pull away something wrapped it's self around his neck, "don't just leave me' hanging" the strong London cockney accent showed again as the mouth that spoke the words pressed themselves against the other mans lips,

Alfred's eyes shot open.

Before he got chance to respond the British male pulled away "the clothes".

Alfred smiled "yes the clothes",

Alfred dug himself into the closet pulling multiple items out frowning then putting them back "hmmm all I can find is these but their bit punkish".

In Alfred's hands lay blue ripped skinny jeans a union jack top with the slogan 'never mind the bollocks' on the front, in his other hand was a shiny black leather jacket.

Arthurs eyes lit up "I love them Alfred absolutely love them",

Arthur wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck burying his head into the Americans shoulder causing him to laugh.

"Come on Arty we have to hurry or the mall will close before we can even get there" Alfred twirled the shorter male around then letting the Brit go. "I've got the perfect shoes for you".

Alfred burrowed his head into the closet again this time his body going further into it "got 'em".

Alfred pulled out a pair of shinny cherry red doc martins passing them to Arthur whose eyes shined with a tint of red reflection from the shoes in them.

Alfred grabbed Arthur's hand gently pulling him to the car. "Come on Arthur I thought Brits liked to shop",

Arthur pouted, "we do it's just" he paused "I don't want you spending loads of money on me",

Alfred chuckled "well" he lent forward and placed a gently kiss to Arthurs lips,  
"you deserve it".

The mall was rather large with tall palm trees around the circular fountain which was in the center where food courts lay. All that could be heard was people voices talking to their partners, family and friends. Children ran around laughing whilst their parents tried to stop them.

Alfred pulled Arthur through the large glass doors gliding him to various shops then turning around saying 'well that's not for you' then they came across one shop which seemed right up Arthurs street.

In the front window stood model statues wearing tight skinny jeans, shirts which said 'sex pistols, punks not dead, and British Empire Living Live' the usual slogans for a punk shop.

Alfred dragged the shorter male into the shop and started to rake through the clothes on the rack, "this one would look so good on you Arty".

The British male blushed at what Alfred was holding, "A-Alfred?",

"huh" Arthur pointed to the shirt in response Alfred looked down "oh hehe ummm I didn't mean",

Arthur giggled then leant up and kissed the Americans lips "I love it".

On the shirt the slogan said 'I love my American man' the fact the shirt had been a women's shirt had not bothered him at all he knew from past that he can fit in a size 10 (that's the size in the UK so it would be an 6 to 8 in the Us) he also knew that shirt Alfred picked up would be too big, so he went for the smaller size.

On the other side of the shop a woman stood she had blonde hair, purplish blue eyes, red lipstick and her hair was long which was curved.  
She just spotted them and decided she would go see if she could score though she hadn't spotted the kiss they shared a moment ago.

"Howdy there partner" she said in a southern accent to the British male.

"Good day there miss" Arthur said politely, as she slid closer to him. Alfred's eyes burned green in jealousy all of a sudden,

"So does a handsome man like you have a special someone?",

Arthur was a bit shocked at how strong this girl was coming on to him but he had to smash her hopes "yes actually".

Her eyes widened "ehh what?"

"I do have someone special to me' at the moment".

She frowned, "then where is she then" she spat at him in a harsh tone.

Arthur just laughed "he's right here" Arthur hugged Alfred who blushed in response.

"Oh so your one of them then" she spat at him again,

"Ye I am, now if you do excuse me', my boyfriend and I will be leaving".

Arthur reached for Alfred's hand and walked to the counter to buy the shirt.

They sat at a small table in the corner of a restaurant that Alfred chose (mc Donald's :D) the table was small and hidden from others view. "Ya know Arty" Alfred said a slight tinge of pink to his cheeks.

Arthur looked up "hmm",

Alfred took Arthur's hand in his own and caressed it with his thumb, "I loved what you said back there you know the fact that you called me' your boyfriend".

Arthur blushed, "uh well you are, aren't you?"

Alfred smiled "what if I said I wasn't what would you do"

"Git"

Alfred laughed "good thing I am then" Alfred laced his and Arthurs fingers together and they stared into each other's eyes leaving their Burgers to go cold.

Once they left the fast food restaurant Alfred had dragged Arthur into another shop this one looked a bit manlier than the last one, also it had Man in the title so it gave it away.

Alfred was picking various items up for the other some included a Union Jack scarf, a black shirt, union jack boxers just for fun and some green skinny jeans that Alfred thought would be perfect for Arthurs shape.

"What's with the boxers?" Arthur asked a blush on his face

"Well ya know you need Underwear don't you?" Alfred said with a sheepish laugh,

"Hmm I guess your right but I'm gonna need more than one pair.

Alfred smiled and started to look for more when something hit his face he looked at the object, stars and stripes boxers. He blushed when Arthur came close to his ear whispering sweet words, "So you can be patriotic maybe tonight with me".

Alfred then had an idea pop into his head "omg arty I just had the best thought ever we need white shirts and black socks" Alfred ran and picked up two white shirts then went for the socks.

"Ehh w-what the hell Alfred?"

"Tell ya later babe"

Arthur blushed at the nickname but decide to follow his lover, "don't call me' babe" he said quietly as he laced his fingers with Alfred's.

(two hours later after a very long day out at the mall)

"Ehh I'm exhausted" Alfred said as he collapsed on the floor Arthur sighed,

"Should I make dinner then?"

"Mmm can you cook?"

Arthur frowned "of course I can cook People just say I can't cook well"

Alfred smiled then sat up "I'll help you then", they both walked to the kitchen, "what cha want arty".

Arthur eyes looked full of joy and happiness, "Roast dinner, can we please I haven't ate it since my mother cocked it when I was 16",

Alfred smiled weakly then he wrapped his arms around Arthur in a tight embrace.

"Uh A-Alfred?" Arthur blushed,

"Listen Arthur I don't know what happened to you in the past 6 years and to be honest I don't wanna know but trust me' I'll make it all better the rest of your life will be wonderful".

Arthur smiled and nuzzled his head into Alfred's chest "oh Alfred my hero",

Alfred smiled at being called a hero, "Arty would 'you mind if we had food a bit later a wanna try something"

Arthur blushed "o-okay".

Alfred smiled, "okay this is what I want ya to do go into the study and change into your union jack boxers wear the white shirt I bought you, and the Black socks pulled up"

Arthur was slightly confused, "okay?" Then he walked off.

"Ready Arty"

Arthur frowned "Seriously Alfred I don't know the point of this"

"Just trust me' Arthur". The music started to play and they both skidded out, Alfred sang into his hair brush then Arthur joined in.

They laughed happily as the song came to a close. Alfred then wrapped his arms around the smaller male's waist "see I told you that it would be fun"

Arthur smiled it was a long time since he did something like that.

When a sound from behind them was heard they both turned around to see who the imposter was,

"ehh ?"


	3. Matthew !

Authors notes :D

Sorry it's been so long I had school work, eh it's my last year so exams and stuff and a lot of revision -.-'', so I've been rather busy sorry,

Any way here it is, sorry to keep you waiting for so long, next chapter will be uploaded soon . Keep your Reviews coming I love to read them :D

This Chapter is rather M for saucy content :P

"So, so, so sorry I didn't mean eh, sorry I'll leave"

Arthur looked confused "who's this"

Alfred's eyebrows furrowed "I dunno"

The other frowned, "I'm Matthew your brother idiot how could you forget we look the same, and to answer your question I could say the same for you who are you?".

Arthur sighed "I'm Arthur, Arthur Kirkland"

Matthew eyes narrowed "why are you clinging to my brother like that"

Arthur frowned "because before you waltzed in Alfred and I were having a wonderful time"

"Matt, Arthur stop arguing" they looked to the American, "Arthur this is my brother Matthew, Matthew this is my boyfriend Arthur".

Matthew mouth dropped "seriously you're the man that Alfred kept talking about on msn wow your allot shorter than I imagined"

Arthur glared at Matthew "Oi I am not short I'm average height so shut your trap git"

Matthew glared as well "make me' eh"

Arthur was about to punch Matthews face but Alfred stopped him "Stop this, Matthew I know you hate it when people don't recognize you and all but no need to take it put on Arthur he didn't even know you before a few minutes ago, and Arty baby I know you the being called short but I would love you even if you were short"

He kissed Arthur quickly them looked at Matthew "anyway why are you Here Matty",

Matthew frowned "I'm here because that damn Russian bastard kicked me' from my apartment so I went to Francis's house and he said he was busy with the lady's so I came here please let me' stay brother" Alfred smiled and patted Matthews shoulder,

"okay then as long as tonight 'you cook food because me' and arty need to get changed and we might have a nap it's been an exhausting day"

"Sure sure Alfred" Matthew made his way to the kitchen,

Once we was gone, Arthur laughed, a carefree laugh which made Alfred's heart flutter and a rosy blush rise to his cheeks "What a way to get out of cooking dinner"

Alfred laughed sheepishly "but that means we can have some time to our selves" He grabbed Arthurs hand and lead him up the stairs.

"Alfred" Arthur giggled as Alfred gliding him into the bedroom "your brothers downstairs we possibly couldn't"

Alfred pouted "awwh come on, he won't mind",

"No we can't he'll hear us, we couldn't it would be improper".

Alfred pouted "but baby"

"Don't call me' baby Alfred"

"b-but you look so hot right now" Alfred smirked a lustful cloud covering his sky blues eyes,

Arthur blushed at the comment "okay fine but you have to be quiet",

"I should be saying that to you babe". Arthur blushed at the pet name again; he wasn't very used to being called lovey dovey pet names.

Arthur winced as he was thrown down onto the bed "ouch Alfred",

Alfred smiled and petted his boyfriend's hair "sorry baby".

Arthur sat up kissing the other male passionately whilst undoing the buckle on his belt, then pressing his palm to the growing bulge in the Americans pants, "nngh A-Arthur" he moaned as the pleasure started to take over,

Arthur placed a finger over his lovers lips "I said you have to be quiet we don't want" he rubbed his palm into the erecting bulge again "your brother to hear us do we love".  
Alfred shook his head and tried to contain the moan that almost escaped when Arthur's lips pressed against the tip of his erected cock.

The shaft was taken gently into the British male's mouth; he ran his tongue along the length down to the balls then back to the tip. Alfred face was crimson red as Arthurs head bobbed up and down in his lap.

There was s nock at the door "A-Alfred?"

Shit, Matthew.

Alfred's eyes grew in shock "y-yes Matty?"

The brother sighed "what would you and Arthur like for food"

Arthur smirked as he started to suck the others private regions again, "Ah- anything Matty I don't mind"

Matthew sighed "are you sure" the Canadian tried to open the door but discovered it was locked,

"Yes I'm" he paused as his breath hitched "s-sure" damn he stuttered Matthew is probably already getting suspicious

"Alfred are you okay" damn Matthews caring nature

"Yes I'm", Arthur gave s long hard suck causing Alfred to reach the tip of pleasure mountain "finAhhh Arthur~~" Alfred covered his mouth as Arthur looked up and smirked, and licked the seed which spread on his lips, he swallowed and smirked kissing the others limp cock.

"Shit, oh god so sorry I'll go make food so sorry to disturb you" he bolted away down the stairs.

Alfred Stared down at the other male, kneeling in front of him a grin plastered on the Brits face "your evil" Arthur smirked and sat in his boyfriends lap "evil",

"Maybe you should punish me'" He said as he grinded their hips together.

Alfred smirked "maybe I should"

Arthur kissed his boyfriends cheek lightly "I've been a very bad boy, I need to be punished, don't punish me' to Hard" he pushed their hips together again and started to bite the other males ear, earning a moan from the American.

Alfred couldn't take it anymore as he flipped Arthur down on the bed, undoing his belt buckle and freeing the needy erection from the tight cloth "ahhh Al-Alfred" he moaned as the others fingers gentle pressed at his hole, he leant down and kissed the older males chest

"I'll be gentle baby" the taller male said as he ran his hand down his boyfriend's reddened cheek, the green lustful eyes shining up at him.

Arthur smirked and grabbed Alfred's collar pulling the others ear to his mouth "just fuck me' now"

Alfred smirked and gently pressed himself onto his British lover "this may hurt babe I'm quite big" he laughed to himself,  
Arthur laughed as well "I hope it's not as big a your ego".

Alfred smirked and started to thrust in and out of his lover as the other moaned aloud "what about staying quiet babe" he said as the British male blushed, and shivered underneath his lover.

"Well he already knows so let's be as loud as we want". Alfred smirked thrusting harder deeper and faster into his British lover, "ahhh Alfred harder I want it harder faster".

Alfred's pace increased as he thrust in and out harder each time causing the smaller male to scream in pleasure, as his body jerked upwards against the other males hips "A-Alfred I I'm going to c-cum",

Alfred gave the others Erection a few hard pumps causing the Brit to moan and cry as he reached his climax. As Arthurs hole tightened around the others erected cock Alfred's eyes shut tight as he came in his loving boyfriend.

They collapsed on the soft, damp sheets breathing heavily "I love you" Alfred said smiling at the Brit whose cheeks were turning pink

"I love you too" he wrapped his arms around the Americans chest his eyes slowly closing. The marks on his neck starting to become more noticeable, his lip had split due to the violent kissing, all he wanted was sleep.

But wasn't getting any,

"Arty foods almost done don't go to sleep" the American said as he spotted his British lover's eyes started to close and the head on his chest became heavier.

"Wake me' up then" He said as he snuggled onto the Americans chest which slowly began to rise and fall softly "love?"

"Hmm?" The American quirked an eyebrow,

"Why did you buy me'" Arthur asked quietly the blush to his face rising

Alfred was a bit taken back by the sudden question "well you're beautiful"

Arthur laughed "well if that's the case the other men were thinking that too, but why did you pay so much"

Alfred chuckled as well, his lovers laugh sending butterflies into his stomach again, "I know this will sound cheesy but I guess well" he blushed "i fell in love with 'you ever since my eyes laid on you, your beautiful, so beautiful Arty",

"Oh", Arthur blushed and looked up into his American lovers eyes "you're a daft sappy sod you know" he lent forward and placed a soft kiss to his boyfriends lips "pajama's"

Alfred looked confused, then looked into his lovers eyes "huh"

"we forgot to pick up any pajama's", he said before resting his head against the taller males chest which moved as the American laughed.

The American ruffled the smaller male's blonde hair, "silly arty you can borrow some". He went over to the wardrobe opening the mahogany doors, then opening the draws which lay inside "hmm" he then snapped his fingers and pulled out someone green pajama bottoms with a matching button up shirt, Alfred blushed "they matched your eyes so hehe".

The other male smiled and lent forward placing a chaste kiss to his lover lips then took the clothes from the American hands. Alfred stood there still touching his lips with the tips of his fingers.

Arthur giggled as he buttoned up the shirt then walking back over to the others side of the room "are you okay love".

Alfred snapped out of his trance then smiled "of course arty",

Arthur smiled then punched the others males arm then ran from the room.

Alfred's mouth gaped as he heard Arthur's laughing from the corridor, "oh your gonna get it", he said as he bolted from the room running after the British male.

"Catch me' if you can" he said whilst laughing a laugh so care free it made the other blush.  
Arthur opened the door at the end of the corridor inside lay a multiple range of objects, "huh".

Alfred caught up berthing heavily "Arty?"

In front of the British males feet lay a picture of himself age 16.

Alfred sighed "the chief of police used to live here, he was working with the British police investigation on your case, I guess I never got a chance to clean this room".

Arthur just stared down at his picture; his hair was scruffy fly away hairs all over the place. He was in his old school uniform, his navy with red stripe tie short over the school cardigan. His black lip ring placed on his lip and his eyebrow ring just poking out under his hair.

Next to that picture lay another this one a family photo, hw stood next to his eldest brother who had his uniform neatly pressed his kilt showing just above the bottom of the photo, his ginger colored hair spiked up, his side burns were short but could be easily spotted, a slight smile lay on his face. On the other Side of Arthur stood a younger looking male, who was much shorter his brown hair pulled back into a ponytail as his fringe (bangs) fell onto his face covering the family bushy eyebrows. Behind them stood two boys, twins they were grinning widely their blonde long hair looked messy but that was the style as it fell onto their shoulders. A tear started to form In the British males eyes  
"Arthur?" the Americans voice was quiet "Arthur?" the voice was starting to grow distant as the British males eyes closed "Arthur!" the Brit fell backwards, the American held him tight screaming his name trying to wake him up.


	4. Horse Back Riding

Authors Notes.

Yeah anyway the next chapter after this one will be quite a while away, mainly because of Exams in school sorry , just I have to revise a lot and I may not have time, if I do I'll update when I have time :).

Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter :)

Warning this chapter has WELSH in it XD, translations at the end

*flash back*

"I lad, but I must say I dun't like ye going out with all those damn anarchists" the bearded Ginger haired 18 year old said to his younger English brother,

"I laddy, those gits are bad news" the Irish twins said in sync.

Arthur smiled "I promise" his young face glowed even though what he was wearing looked rather gloomy, he was wearing skinny fitting checkered ripped jeans, a sex pistols t-shirt, with shiny black doc martins.

Arthur had been waiting for ages for this day to come, his favorite band the sex pistols were playing in London again 'his home town/city', he had tickets, and was now old enough to go without fake id which never seemed to work in the past.

His brothers were of course very protective so he had to go with his other brother Bryn(1) had to tag along, he was dressed similar to the English boy but had blue skinny jeans, a t-shirt with a red dragon on the front and the green and white doc martins on his feet.

When the door bell rang the welsh boy went and answered the door then turned to his English brother "Arthur yn dod ar dydyn ni ddim am fod yn hwyr, a ydym yn awry n cael eich ass symud gadewch I ni daro ei"

Arthur laughed as he barely able to understand what his welsh brother just said to him but he made most of it out, "yeah yeah calm down brother I'm coming". He waved by to his Scottish and Irish brothers with a smile on his face true and happy, he didn't know that was going to be the last time he's ever see them.

*end of flashback*

"Arthur wake up" there was silence until the familiar voice piped up again "sorry about this arty"

Something cold hit the British males face spreading onto his torso, his eyes shot open and he sat bolt right up in the bed, rubbing the cold liquid from his eyes.

He was about to yell at the American who held a empty bucket which probably had the liquid in it before it dispatched itself all over the unconscious English males face. Then he noticed the water running down the others face, did he splash it on himself, no wait the taller male was crying, his blue eyes red from the acidic tears.

The taller male smiled down at Arthur "you scared the hell out of me Arty" he said before he wrapped his arms around the British males waist, pulling the other close, resting his head against the smaller males shoulder.

Arthur felt his shirt get slightly wet where Alfred's head lay; he smoothed Alfred's hair pulling the others head away from his shoulder to his face, "I'm never going to leave you, you know". The tears welled up in the sky blue eyes of the American, as he put his hands to each side of Arthur's face pulling him into a passionate kiss, holding the smaller male close to his chest, rocking him back and forth.

"Promise me" he started before he pulled away "Promise me, you will never leave me"

Arthur smiled and kissed the others nose "I promise". The American smiled and grabbed the Brits hand pulling him from the room,

"H-hey Al F-Food…Almost done" The Canadian stuttered out

"okay Matty five minutes" The American said before running into the music room of the house, he let go of Arthur's hand and told him to stay by the door, which the brit nodded and did as he was told.

Alfred walked over to the stereo and turned it on full blast, an high pitch note came from an electric guitar, then the American turned to face the brit a smirk on his lips "baby can't you see" he walked closer "I'm calling, a guy like you should wear a warning, it's dangerous I'm falling".

He grabbed the Brits waist pulling their bodies together as he slowly moved to the music "there's no escape, I can't wait" he grasped the others hand "I need a hit, give me it, your dangerous I'm loving it"

The brit blushed, when Alfred started to become more intermit with their dancing "with the taste of your lips I'm all right" he put his hips on the Brits waist "you're toxic, un, slipping under, I'm addicted to you, but you know that your toxic".

Arthur blushed and giggled, Alfred had the most oddest of ideas "I'm toxic, your slipping under, I'm addicted to you, cause you know that I'm toxic",

Alfred smiled when his boyfriend started to sing along with him, he grabbed the Brit's waist picking him up and spinning him around in a circle "I think I'm ready now", the song ended and the two laughed together, holding each other in a tight warm embrace.

Alfred gently kissed the other males nose, then smiled when the bright red tinge formed on the green eyed male cheeks.

Matthew stepped into the room, a blush formed on his cheeks when he saw the two "um foods done guys".

Alfred smiled, as he thanked his brother. He took Arthur's hand in his own, he had a thing with holding hands Arthur noticed this from the first day he met Alfred.

As they sat at the large mahogany dinner table, there lay an awkward silence around the room as the three men ate their food in silence, all they did was stare down at their plates as they ate the food contents which lay there on the dinner china.

After lunch Matthew sat in the TV room, watching one of his movies which he had brought over from Canada, like hell if he was watching Alfred's DVD's. He was rather enjoying it, his popcorn bowl by his side, dipping his hand into it once and a while.

Arthur was in the conservatory watching the American outside, the orange leaves fluttered from the trees with the autumn wind causing them to drift away. The sun lay low in the sky the reddening sky making the sun look a dark orange red colour.

Alfred smiled as he spotted the brit; he patted the horse on the side, making it gallop forward to the house.

Arthur noticed the American on the horse was getting closer, he smiled. The British male grabbed his coat and scarf, then made his way to the glass doors "hello stranger"

Alfred smiled "Hey yourself, 'wanna join me"

Arthur blushed "it's 'want to', and no sorry horses don't like me that much"

"Nascence" The American Said Bluntly as he hauled himself his body up onto the horses back, "come on Arthur, for me"

The British male sighed then took the Americans hand and let himself be pulled up onto the brown majestic animal

Alfred tapped the horse's side again, causing the horse to gallop again. Arthur gripped onto the taller male's waist as the horse speed increased. "wanna jump Arty"

Arthur's eyes widened "no, no Alfred don't"

"Too late, hold on now Darl" Alfred said with a chuckle.

The British male held his arm around the Americans waist tight as the horse jumped the fence

The horses hooves came back to the floor causing the eldest male to yelp and grip to the other male tighter "see arty I told you it wasn't that bad" He said laughing as the Shorter male still held onto his waist.

Alfred jumped off the horse swinging the other into his arms bridal style "I'm not a woman Alfred"

The American smiled "I know", he pressed his lips on the shorter males lips, caressing his cheek with the palm of his hand. Arthur chuckled into the kiss "what's so funny Arty"

Arthur laughed "you, your a sappy sod" He then wrapped his arms around the Americans neck, and gazed into the sapphire blue eyes.

Alfred smiled then gripped the Emerald eyed male's waist picking him up then spinning him around in a circle, kissing the warm lips of his British boyfriend.

Alfred held Arthur's hand as they walked into the house, "Alfred, Alfred" the Canadian yelled, as he ran towards his brother, some kind of ticket in his hand.

Alfred looked towards his brother, a grin appearing on his face when he saw what his sibling was holding "Oh god they came, they came" He ran up to Matthew and grabbed the tickets "Arty",

Arthur's green eyes looked up at Alfred "huh, yes?"

Alfred smiled and handed Arthur the tickets "look"

Arthur took the tickets, they were plane tickets, two of them "plain tickets?" he asked questionably, and then he spotted the arrival airport "Cardiff (2), we're going to Wales?"

Alfred smiled "well ya know, I thought cause England is so crowded, we could go to Wales in a nice little B&B, out in the country and have some relaxation time"

Arthur cracked a smile "Alfred, you're so wonderful Alfred" He leaped onto the American, who wrapped his arms around the Brits waist in response.

"ya think you can take care of the house whilst we're gone Matthew"

Matthew nodded.

Alfred dragged the brit off to go pack their things for the United Kingdom of Great Britain and North Ireland – Wales.

1: Bryn – A welsh unisex name, Bryn in English means Hill. It is a very popular boys name in Wales.

2: Cardiff- The capital city of Wales, Just off the Motor way from the seven bridges which lead to England. It's not as big and historical as London, but still a great city.

Translations

Arthur yn dod ar dydyn ni ddim am fod yn hwyr, a ydym yn awry n cael eich ass symud gadewch I ni daro ei"- Arthur come on we don't want to be late, do we now get your ass moving lets hit It.

Next chapter will be soon

It will be set in Wales for most of the chapter so learn some welsh, because there's going to be a lot in it.

Thanks for all the reviews keep them coming


	5. Wales !

Chapter fives up guys.

Beware of Fluffy-ness and a whole lot of USXUK !

Enjoy

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

The plain journey took much longer than Alfred had expected it to, "how long does it take for a plain to travel across the pond, It only takes a ferry 3 hours to cross from England to France and that was a ferry we travelled on a jet"

Arthur sighed "If we say that between the united kingdom and the united states is a pond then in between England and France is a mere Stream"

Alfred sighed the started to walk down to the car hiring bay.

The car they got was a very nice and expensive car; Alfred being a wealthy man meant he could get the best of the best.

After a fifth teen minuets past Arthur started to wonder where they were going "A-Alfred if you don't mind me asking, where are we going"

Alfred laughed sheepishly "somewhere called Tintern(1) I think"

Arthur laughed this time he then pointed to the road sign "you know it would have been quicker to get a plain to Bristol(2) than Cardiff"

Alfred grin beamed as he blushed "y-you know where it is"

Arthur laughed again "yes, I brother Bryn was welsh he knew it like the back of his hand"

Alfred pulled off at the next junction and went into the services stopping the car then getting out "can you drive, I don't like driving on the wrong side of the rode and the driver's seat is where the passenger's seat is" Alfred pouted, he didn't like British cars they were made wrong.

Arthur sighed and got out of the car then sat himself in the driver's seat, Alfred raised a brow "wait do you even know how to drive"

Arthur scowled "Of course I do"

"But you were" he stopped for a bit, not knowing how to say it "um you know"

Arthur petted his American boyfriends head "Bryn taught me how to drive when I was fifth teen then I got proper driving lessons when I was sixteen", Arthur eyes returned to the road ahead of him "so what's the hotel name"

Alfred blushed "doesn't have one"

Arthur raised an eye brow and stared at his American companion "Alfred, say what?"

Alfred laughed sheepishly he then leant over to the driver's seat and kissed his British lover "I'll tell you when we get there"

Arthur's blush bloomed "o-okay"

They drove past the two seven bridges (3), the old one was white with thick pillars and metal rods which then travelled diagonally down the base, the other bridge was dull, it was an ugly thing to look at, it was a dark colour it had no pillars or fancy things on it, the older bridge was much more superior to the newest one.

A head of them stood the town of Chepstoe, the race course of course was the main attraction of the town, when there wasn't a race on a nice little circus and rides were there to attract people to the city.

As they started to pass the town they went through rough bends on the road, there was just a wooden fence keeping them from swerving and going off the side, after the bends the Tnitern Abbey (4) was in sight, the small little historical village, it was quiet and relaxing. Around it stood big rich green mountains.

Alfred noted that there must have been a footpath up in the mountains because just past the abbey was a bridge leading into the mountains.

They drove past most of the hotels in the village but Alfred said keep going.

After a while they hit a small house in the middle of a long stretch of road it was surrounded by mountains and trees, the house itself was white it looked rather old from the front, but at the side was a fancy conservatory it had a tiled roof which was different to other conservatory's. The windows of the house looked old but the glass was clean and the designs could be seen clearly.

As Arthur drove the car up the drive a man stood at the top is broad shoulders tensed and he stood tall. Beside him three children, a tall boy who looked the oldest, he had a shaved head and only a bit of hair on his head, he was pushing his little sister, she had very short hair and was wearing baggy clothes, she also looked a tad bit over weight, she was obviously the youngest. The middle child was another girl she had shoulder length brown layered hair and she wore ripped blue jeans, high heeled boots, a black shirt and a black leather jacket, she looked not amused.

Arthur stopped the car and Alfred got out and shook hands with the other man "Hello there mister" he said with a smile

The man smiled "Hello there we're just leaving, so make yourselves at home we've made it as homely as possible if you need us, my phone number is by the phone" he smiled at Arthur then turned back to Alfred "and down there is our house, a young man may come here later on in the week, he's my eldest son, he's going to be staying down there, he may come up and say hello , some of his things are in the attic so don't mind him", the man then went over to his white car "keys are by the door".

The Boy and the youngest girl got in the car but the middle girl just stood "Oh My Gawd" she screamed "I love your boots" she ran over to Arthur who was wearing the cherry red doc martins,

"Uh thank you"

"Do you like mine" she held up some tartan pink doc martins from behind her back

Arthur smiled "yes they are very nice"

She smiled "thank you, bye now" she then got in the car and then the father drove off.

Alfred smiled "that was the landlord and his kids nice people" he smiled "now come on" he grabbed the others hand and pulled him towards the building.

When they entered it was a lot different from the outside, the inside of the conservatory was painted with warm colours which made the room warm. In the middle was a big dining table with rich looking black leather chairs.

They then made their way to the living room which was also painted with warm colours; there was a piano at the end of the room by the conservatory, there was a rather large sofa which was shaped in a 'L' shape, there was a chair in the corner of the room which was fashioned as if it was made in the Victorian era. Then next to the chair was a nice Victorian looking wood burner which was placed in a stone fire place. There was a wide screen TV which hung on the wall. The rest of the rooms were smaller but the master bedroom was big and spacing it was very warming and cozy, Alfred had been told by the landlord to bring his own bed cover and sheets because he didn't want his ones getting 'dirty', at this Alfred had laughed.

Arthur smiled "wow Alfred this is amazing"

Alfred smiled in return then hugged the other male "I knew you would love it babe"

Arthur blushed and pecked the others lips "don't call me babe, git"

"Go downstairs arty relax on the sofa or something; I'm going to get the bed ready and our clothes away". Arthur took his leave and walked down to the living room.

Alfred put the sheets onto the bed and started to make it creaseless, he then moved to the wardrobe and put their clothes away. Once his hard work was done he decided to join his boyfriend downstairs.

He spotted the British male laying on the sofa, sleeping. He walked over to the brit smiling, "Arty, Arty, Arty babe"

The British male stirred then looked at the American "hello love" he said with a sweet but sleepy smile,

Alfred smiled and kissed the brit softly "want to go to bed babe, it's softer and more comfortable" He grabbed Arthur's hand pulled him up stairs and onto the bed "Jet lag babe"

The other smiled weakly "yeah I guess so" he closed his eyes and started to breathe slowly a smile appearing on his face.

Alfred kissed the others nose then settled onto the other side of the bed, wrapping his arms around his British boyfriends waist.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

References

1: Tintern, a small town on the border of Wales by the seven bridges, there's actually a bridge in Tintern where if you stand in the middle and half of you will be in England and the other half will be in Wales.

2: Bristol, a big city on the edge of England, just off from the seven bridges.

3: Seven Bridges, the two bridges which connect England and Wales, in my opinion the old bridge is nicer than the new one, mainly because I usually travel on it.

4: Tintern Abbey: the ruins of a past Abbey, in the centre of the village of Tintern, it attracts many people to the Village and that's why there are many hotels around the area.

The house that I made Alfred and Arthur stay in is actually my house. I live in the village of Tintern but only on the weekends and holidays when I'm with me dad. It's such a nice, old house I had to include it.

The children were based around my siblings because I wanted to include some welsh teenagers in the story and because my family is mental.


	6. Sightseeing :

_Author's notes _

_Sorry it's been so long since I've updated this story, its practice exam week in school, I've been revising all week but it's almost over now so I should be updating more often than usual :)_

_Enjoy. _

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Arthur's head started to spin as his eyes started to flutter open, the bed was shaking causing his body to bounce up and down, "Arty~~~". Arthur groaned causing the bed to shake even more, his brain finally registered that it was indeed the American who was shaking the bed.

Alfred stopped shaking the bed. The Briton knew the American was smirking even though his eyes were closed "stop smirking at me, you idiot",

Alfred laughed then got off of the bed "awwh but Arty I made you pancakes".

Arthur's eyes shot open and he leaped from the bed, running out of the room and down the stairs. He ran into the kitchen skidding through the doors, crashing into the cabinets. The little display made the American have to lean on the side of the cabinets, not being able stand straight as he was laughing too much, "calm down Arty, it's not like I would eat them all and not give you any".

Arthur scowled and muttered a quick 'idiot' before leaving; he walked into the lounge and sat on the large sofa. Arthur sighed "Hurry up Alfred" he shouted into the kitchen where the other male was doing God knows what.

Alfred laughed as he walked into the lounge; he walked straight past the brit and into the dining room which was also the conservatory. Arthur followed the American with his eyes then leapt from the sofa and into the dining room "Oi-"he was cut off by the Americans finger on his lips.

Alfred sat down on the chair which was placed at the end of the sofa "sit, sit Arthur enjoy I made them myself",

Arthur frowned then sat on the chair closes to him and the pancakes. He looked at them they were in a big pile; no syrup had been added yet. He reached out and took the top pancake and placed it on his plate, he then picked up the lemon pancake juice and the syrup pouring some onto it then rolling it up into a nice tidy role.

Alfred looked at him; it was a confused and wondrous expression on his face. Arthur looked up and saw the other staring "what are you looking at"

Alfred chuckled "nothing it's just" he pointed "why are you eating it like that?"

Arthur scowled "what" he raised an eyebrow "I always ate pancakes like this" he smiled weakly "ever since I was a child".

Alfred looked into his boyfriends eyes, his gaze softened as his skies of blue met grass of greens, "Arty?"

Arthur looked up "huh?" he looked questionably at his American lover,

"I'm sorry" Alfred said walking over to the British male then enveloping him in a tight hug.

Arthur's eyes grew; he shyly and slowly wrapped his arms around the other. Alfred carefully pulled Arthur from the chair and into his arms lifting him from the ground. Arthur automatically wrapped his legs around the others hips and allowed himself to be carried from the room.

Alfred placed the other male onto the soft bed then looking at him lovingly in the eye "wait here", he then ran from the room and back down stairs.

When he returned he was carrying a little box which was wrapped with red wrapping paper with a bow neatly tied around it, he smiled then sat next to Brit pulling him to another embrace.

He pulled away and smiled, gently placing the box in Arthur's hands "open it" he said softly.

Arthur looked confused but opened the box slowly with shaky hands, once the wrapping was off now in his hands lay a black box. He looked down at the box then back up at Alfred who smiled in return. Arthur opened the box slowly is hands slightly shaking,

He gasped.

Alfred smiled "what do you think, it reminded of you so I thought I would buy it for you"

Arthur blushed and looked up "I can't accept this Alfred; it looked like it cost a bomb shell".

The golden, engraved locket was taken from the box and then placed around the British mans neck. The hands came away with the locket staying on Arthur "it's a gift Arthur you must accept" he smiled "and it look wonderful on you" he kissed the British males hand.

Arthur blushed "but It must of cos" he was cut off by soft lips pressing to his own. He closed his eyes and fell backwards onto the bed bringing the other with him. They stayed like that for a while, until the need to breath came to them. They pulled apart and Arthur smiled "what was that for"

Alfred smiled back at him "Because I love you"

The British male blushed then looked down at the locket "thank you Alfred"

"Don't mention it princess".

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

After the two had finished their make out session (not shagging session), and got dressed, Alfred had dragged him downstairs and out of the door.

Arthur raised an eyebrow as Alfred dragged him down the drive "where are we going Alfred?" he asked

Alfred smiled "Devil's Pulpit"(1)

Arthur laughed "why?"

"Because" he pouted "it'll be a nice walk and I heard it has a lovely view of the village" he held the British males hand as he helped him onto the old dirt ground track.

He kept them close all the way to the pit, on the way they passed a wall Alfred had insisted Arthur walk across it. Once the British male reached the end of the wall, Alfred had wrapped his arms around the Brits waist carefully lifting and twirling him up I the air and back to the ground.

They continued their walk till they reached the top. A big rock stood there, Alfred lifted Arthur up onto the stone, they looked down at the village, the abbey could be seen, straight away, then the little houses and hotels of the town and right at the far background stood the small bridge which was a crossing between the two countries.(2)

Alfred lifted his hand and pointed "look that's where we're staying Arty; you can see the smoke from the wood burner"

Alfred laughed "yes I see" he leant backwards leaning on the American

Such a wonderful place.

"Arthur" he smiled "do you wanna…"

…

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

_HAHAHA CLIFF HANGER XDDD tell me what you think Alfred going to say :P_

_References _

_1: High up in the woods above Tintern on the English side of the River Wye is the Devil's Pulpit, a limestone pillar which from which the view over Tintern Abbey and the village of Tintern Parva are quite stunning. According to local legend, the devil stood on the pulpit and tried to persuade the monks from the abbey to abandon their labours and join him instead. Find here …. ./wales_?p=3295_

_2: The bride which I was talking about is a small bridge by the house actually, it's just down the road, but it's a foot/drive bridge which is rather small it crosses over the river wye which connects with the river seven further up, but this bride joins the welsh side of the wye and the English side of the wye. So you could stand in the middle, half of you would be in England and half would be in Wales XDDDD. _

_Next chapter soon :)_


	7. Interupted by a welshy

_Authors Notes: _

_I was going to wait a bit longer to see if anyone else gave suggestion to what Alfred said but then I got a review and well I just thought it would be perfect. _

_Anyway here we go :D_

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

"-move here" he said sweetly as a smile grazed across his face. He took Arthur's hands in his own, his smile grew wider.

Arthur was shocked; Alfred wanted to move here, here to Britain, with him. Alfred was willing to move here leave his family behind in America, that's what surprised Arthur the most, "huh?"

Alfred smiled and laid a chaste kiss to the others lips "I talked to the owner, he's selling the house" he kissed the other again "I suggested a price; he was over happy with it and said we can have it".

Arthur smiled slightly "but why?" he asked with questioning eyes.

"Because I think it'll be a good idea" he smile grew larger again "its wonderful here Arty, at look it, it's calm, quiet. The house is amazing, there's hardly any people here not like America where everyone surrounds you, you can't walk down the street without someone bumping into you" he said this with a happy gleam in his eyes.

Arthur sighed and gave in to the taller male who stood in front of him "it is nice here"

Alfred smiled again then pulled Arthur away from the cliff stone and back down the mountain "come on, I need to show you something" he said as he laughed and then started to run down the mountain trail dragging the brit behind him.

The mountain trail was made of flattened dirt; the left over dirt and gravel had been pushed to the side causing small banks which made the path more noticeable. The trees were starting to turn to an autumn brown the leaves were slowly falling to the ground. The path itself was quite steep and someone could easily fall over and get hurt.

Arthur stumbled many of times whilst he was pulled down the gravel path, but the male who pulled him helped him keep his balance as they ran. They reached the flat path but this time something didn't feel the same, something felt off. Alfred kept a hold of Arthur hand and walked with him along the path. It was as if something was watching them.

Alfred felt this in the air and decided that maybe it would be much better to just run home. He held tighter onto the British male's hand, then started to run. The path seemed longer now than it did when they walked it at the beginning of the day.

Once they made it out of the woods and onto the small bridge which crossed over the river wye. The feeling of something watching them had gone now. Alfred was hunched over breathing heavily; he took a long breath in then released it from his nose.

He straightened up then turned to face the brit "A-Arty, did you feel that"

Arthur laughed "don't worry Alfred it was probably nothing"

They walked back to the house, in silence. The silence wasn't awkward as it should have been but it was a nice silence, it gave them time to think.

**(Alfred's thoughts)**

'What am I going to do, when should I asked him, we're so close, so in love but I have a feeling it's too soon, what If I ask him and he declines it would shatter us. I couldn't live without Arthur'.

**(Arthur's thoughts)**

'What am I going to do, when should I tell him, we're so close, so in love but I have a feeling it's too soon, what if I tell him and he rejects, It would shatter us. I couldn't live without Alfred'.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

The house was warm, because of the fire which was left to burn in the fireplace of the room.

Outside was now dark, the lone street light that lay at the end of the drive way glowed in the distance through the foggy mist.

The American walked into the kitchen and started to boil the kettle, I cup of coffee for himself and a cup of tea for the Brit who sat in the lounge.

He looked through the now stacked cupboards full of different items of food and drink. He reached into the end cupboard, there at the back lay the tea and coffee. He smiled to himself then pulled it out, dropping the tea bag into the tea-cup, and a spoon-full of coffee into his mug.

The kettle whistled to indicate the water was finished boiling. He reached for the black handle of the silver kettle pot, pouring the water into the cups.

Arthur sat at the piano, playing a light slow tune, he looked happy as he played the notes on the majestic instrument. The American had walked in silently not to disturb the British male. He placed the hot drinks onto the wooden table then smiled to himself as he listened to the Brit play the soft tune on the piano.

Arthur turned around and smiled, then stood up from the piano tucking the stool back under.

Alfred looked oddly at the other 'he has supersonic tea smelling senses, I knew it' he thought, a sly grin "dunna dunna, dunna, dunna tea-man" he said with a laugh which received him a scowl from the Brit.

Alfred laughed more, then sipped his coffee "so arty" he said as he lowered his mug down to the table again "how do you like your tea, I think I made it like the way you like" he said with a sheepish laugh.

Arthur nodded "yeah it's nice" he said with a smile

"Really?" the other said his smile growing bigger "because that's 'like the first time I've ever made tea like that" he laughed again shortly then brought his coffee back to his lips sipping the strong smelling liquid.

Alfred snapped his fingers then walked over to the phone "I know something you'll like" he said with a smirk as he pointed towards the British male. He lifted up the phone and tapped in a number, he mumbled some words into the phone not allowing Arthur to hear what he was saying.

The Brit looked at the yank in confusion, once the phone was set back on its holder Alfred sat back down. Arthur looked at him confused again "what are you doing, keeping secrets or something" he asked with a joking tinge to his speech.

Alfred laughed then drank the rest of his coffee, he laughed "you'll find out sooner or later" he laughed again the whipped the coffee foam from his upper lip.

The other male sighed "you're an idiot, seriously", his tone of voice still wasn't as serious, so the Yank knew the Brit was only joking around, he hoped anyway because hero's cannot be idiots. The American smiled at the Brit then sat down next to him; he grabbed the remote control and turned on the TV, only to have it turned off again by the brit. He frowned and turned it back on, it got turned off again

'On'

'Off'

'On'

'Off'

'On', Arthur tried to reach for the remote again but the American had stood up and was holding it high where the short British male could not reach, "Alfred stop being a git" he said whilst laughing. Arthur grinned then walked towards the television flicking the mains switch "ha didn't expect that did you" he said with a smirk.

The American pouted then dropped himself on the sofa, then slouched down with his arms crossed "you're so unfair"

Arthur laughed "oh be quiet" he said as he leant forward kissing the American softly. Alfred wrapped his arms around the Brit's waist pulling the other male closer. Alfred licked the other lips to ask for entry, the British male accepted. Alfred's tongue hungrily explored Arthur's mouth, whilst his hands made their way up Arthur's shirt.

"Oh My Gosh, Dudes don't do that when I'm here"

They broke apart quickly, Arthur jumping to the other side of the sofa "w-who?" he asked whilst pointing at the mysterious male.

The man laughed then sighed "My dad owns this joint, I'm picking up some of my stuff he said you would be here but never mentioned that I would walk in on you when you're getting it on" he laughed again. On his back was a guitar case, and in his hand was the portable amp, "any way I'll be off now have fun" he waved good bye and started to make his way to the door.

"Wait" Alfred shouted

The young Welsh man turned "yes?"

Alfred laughed "will you need anything in the next say hour"

The man laughed "no, I will not interrupt you when you're doing the hubba bubba with your boyfriend there, tarra" with that said he walked out of the house and back down to the separate house which was at the bottom of the drive.

Arthur's face was bright red by this point in time; he had been busted by the house owner's son whilst he was on top of Alfred tongue deep in his throat and hand making their way into the Americans trousers.

Alfred laughed then smirked "shall we continue, princess"

Arthur blushed "I have to tell you something"….

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

_FAILURE this chapter is an ultimate failure, trust me next chapter will be better just don't kill me QAQ_

_Anyway what's Arthur got to say? See if you can guess. _

_Next chapter will be soon, but for now you'll have to wait. _

_Please don't flag id there are errors tell me I did write this at 1 in the morning _


	8. There's A Child In The Garden

_Author's notes_

_Yes this chapter had been added straight after the chapter before because I felt the need to continue :D_

_So enjoy. _

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

Alfred looked at the other male; he was quite shocked and confused from the sudden outburst. Alfred pulled a slight smile "umm o-okay".

Arthur gulps then leans forward and kisses the American, taking it slow because he thinks that maybe this could be the last kiss that the American would let him have after this 'bad' news.

When Arthur had found out he didn't know what to do weather to tell the American or just wait then tell him or for a last resort run away, but he really didn't want to do that unless he had to. He gulped again then looked into the Americans eyes, tears in his "I-I-I'm" he stuttered.

The American smiled slightly again "go on Arty, I won't get mad at what you're going to say",

Arthur stared into the blue eyes of his lover, he didn't want this to be the last time he saw them so he decided to drop the topic "ah it doesn't matter I'll tell you some other time but at this present moment I would love to have another taste of something delicious"

Alfred smiled kissed Arthur's nose lovingly "you're a silly billy Arty" he then stood up from the sofa and walked over to the window "oh hey Arty it's snowing"

Arthur stood up "huh?"

Alfred then smacked his forehead with his palm "I forgot to get you a present, how could I be so stupid, I can't believe this"

Arthur walked to the other then lifted up the watch "isn't this a present"

"no, no it isn't, that's a gift I bought it for you because it reminded me of you and I thought you would love it, I completely spaced on Christmas"

Arthur laughed "it's okay Alfred I don't mind after what you've done for me I couldn't ask you for anything, you were like my early Christmas present, I don't think I could have survived without you" He wrapped his arms tightly around the other's waist then berried his head into the others chest, tears slowly making their way down his cheeks "I love you so much, just don't leave me, promise me you'll never leave me".

Alfred wrapped his arms around the other holding him close; he kissed the top of the British males head then lifted it so emerald met sapphire eyes. Alfred wiped the tears from the Brits face gently then kissed his cheeks.

"Hey hey Arty you need to lay off the fast food, dude you're getting bigger and bigger"

Arthur smacked the other playfully "quiet you", he then smiled and pulled away from the American "hey Alfred?". Alfred turned towards the British male and nodded, "I love you".

Alfred smiled then took the brit in his arms again, "I love you too baby"

"Don't call me baby, Alfred I'm not a bloody woman"

Alfred laughed then walked out of the room and into the kitchen with his empty mug, the British male following closely behind with his tea cup.

Alfred washed the cups in the warm water whilst Arthur dried the ones the American had washed and put in the drying rack, bubbles floated around the room, they hovered around the couple.

Alfred smiled and blew the bubbles to Arthur, where they floated around his head and stuck in his messy blonde hair. The American laughed then splashed the Briton with the bubbly dish water. Arthur scowled then filled one of the cups with water; Alfred spotted this and knew what was coming so instead of getting splashed he decided to- "see you Arty" -run.

Arthur laughed happily as he chased after the other, he wasn't going to give up, no way he was going to win the fight.

As Arthur turned one of the corners in the house he hadn't been expecting something cold and wet to hit him in the face again. He frowned whilst the American just laughed at him. Arthur frowned then tipped the water from the cup over Alfred's head, causing the American to shut his eyes quickly as the soapy water went into his eyes.

The once laughing American was now pouting and rubbing his eyes trying to get the water from his eyes, "ouch Arty no fair, that hurt I thought you loved me"

Arthur laughed "oh belt up will you" he handed the other male one of the towels which were once draped over the towel rack. After his eyes were cleared of soap he opened then to reveal slightly reddened eyes, he pouted "that's the last time I ever give you soap Arthur Kirkland"

Arthur laughed then went into the bedroom, and opened the wardrobe, searching for some nice clothes to wear "Alfred love?"

Alfred walked into the room "yeah?" he said simply with a smile

"where's my green tank" Arthur said as he racked his way through the multiple pieces of clothing in the wardrobe.

"Your what?"

Arthur sighed "you idiot, um what do you American's call it, umm Sweater vest"

The American laughed then walked towards the wardrobe, he opened the doors and reached into the back and finding the green wool vest, he smiled then turned to the brit and kissing him softly on the lips, "there we go you silly billy".

Arthur sighed again and put the tank on, he straightened his tie, then pulled on his black trousers. Alfred was making the bed whilst he swayed his hips side to side, giving Arthur a lovely view of his backside.

Arthur suddenly become flustered, a blush spreading across his face, he turned towards the door "I-I'll b-be d-downstairs l-l-love"

Alfred smirked then laughed, as he noticed the blush that spread across the British males face. He smirked soon faded into a smile as he thought about his relationship with Arthur.

_**(Alfred's thoughts) **_

It's like I've known him my entire life, I mean sure I've known about him because of the case that dad was working on but it's now like, I don't know.

I guess love at first sight.

He's like my princess, he is my princess, yes I like that a lot because a hero always needs someone to save and love.

Hmm…

"oh no Alfred save me"

"I'm coming for you my princess"

"help the evil frog is trying to get me"

"it's okay, I'll use my superpowers on him"

(after epic battle between the hero Alfred and the evil frog)

"oh Alfred you're my hero" (smooches)

…

Yeah that would be awesome. Hmm but what about the future, marriage, well duh of course, Arthur will have to be my wife, he's going to be mine forever and we'll love each other for eternity. Little house to live in, already got that here, wonderful. Children… hmm… do we want kids, sure they are loud and noisy, and they can be a handful, but they make a relationship stronger or they break it. But with me and Arthur it could only get stronger, so yeah I defiantly want children with Arty.

_**(End of Alfred's thoughts)**_

Alfred smiled at his thoughts. He walked downstairs to join his companion in the living room, he spotted the brit laying on the sofa watching something called the 'BBC'(1), he watched in the door frame for a bit.

On the screen some kind of odd drama was happening, it seemed a woman was poisoning a man, whilst the other woman sat with another at the pub the she walks to the house, the man crawling out of bed. The brown haired woman's yelling about a child, the man is trying to get to the door. She walks off, wait she returns. He tries to unlock the door. She walks away again door opens he stammers out, she spots him goes to help he falls into bins. The evil woman who was poisoning him is back. And role end credits.

Alfred sighed 'what a load of crap' he thought as he jumped onto the sofa next to his British lover who yelped in surprise "A-Alfred?"

Alfred laughed in return "what was that load of crap you were watching"

Arthur sighed "Eastenders(2), my mother used to watch it when we were younger but I can never remember it being this Dramatic" he laughed then flicked over the channels to see what was on.

Sex and the city… No way in hell was he watching that

South Park… No way too vulgar

Scrubs… hmm seen it before wasn't fused

Top Gear(3)… hmm as much as he loved some cars and it was a British program but.. No

Edinburgh and beyond(4)… ah Comedy… hell yes.

He turned on the program and smiled then he leant against his American lover resting his head against the others chest. He felt the others chest move as he laughed "you're so funny, baby" he leant down and kissed the other

"A child"

Alfred looked at the other "what?"

Arthur sat up "there's a child in the garden"

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

This is more fail than the last chapter QAQ

After this chapter it gets better and more interesting I promise.

And no that is not a little reference to Shaun of the dead when Ed says 'there's a girl in the garden' XD just so know :L

References

1: BBC… The British Broadcasting Corporation (BBC) is the principal public service broadcaster in the United Kingdom. It is the largest broadcaster in the world, with about 23,000 staff.

2: _EastEnders_ is a long-running British television soap opera, first broadcast in the United Kingdom on BBC One on 19 February 1985. It currently ranks as one of the most watched shows in the UK. _EastEnders_ storylines examine the domestic and professional lives of the people who live and work in the fictional London Borough of Walford in the East End of London. The series primarily centres around the residents of Albert Square, a Victorian square of terraced houses, and its neighbouring streets, namely Bridge Street, Turpin Road and George Street, and which encompasses a pub, street market, night club, community centre, café and various small businesses, in addition to a park and allotments.

3: _Top Gear_ is an Emmy award winning British television series about motor vehicles, primarily cars. It began in 1977 as a conventional motoring magazine show. Over time, and especially since a relaunch in 2002, it has developed a quirky, humorous style. The show is currently presented by Jeremy Clarkson, Richard Hammond and James May, and has featured two different test drivers known as The Stig (one dressed in a black racing outfit, his successor dressed in a white one). Both were sacked after revealing their identities. The programme is estimated to have 350 million viewers worldwide.

4: Edinburgh and beyond a comedy program, which is showing on British television at the moment. It features different comedians every time it shows. It is based in the city of Edinburgh – Scotland.


	9. Ghost and a Hero !

_I'm so sorry guys, I know how longs it's been since I last updated but I've been extremely busy, I've had writers block and didn't want to dare try and do this story with it because it would've probably not made any sense at all. _

_So sorry to keep you waiting please don't shout at me QAQ. _

_Anyway in the last chapter I made it sound a bit like Shaun of the dead I was thinking for a while should I make this a zombie fic but then I started thinking of the surroundings, the village isn't that big so I thought that if zombie's were going to attack it would be in a big lively town. Then I started to think of the house it's old so it got to have some ghosts in it (my house is actually over 400 years old I still need to go have a look at the parish records). _

_So the child I'm making is a ghost okay, he's going to be a good ghost just a little scaredy cat. _

_So enjoy :D_

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

Alfred looked out of the window towards the child who was standing in the garden which was lit by the small wall lamps which hand on the fence which surrounded the garden.

The child was small but very pale, almost ill looking. He had light brown hair and small round glasses. He wore Victorian fashion clothes. He had green eyes and light freckles on his face. He wore a sad frown as he looked down at the ground.

Alfred opened the door and stepped out onto the lawn "hello, hey kid" he called but there was no response "Hello are you okay, where are you parents" he asked again but there was again no response from the child. As Alfred walked closer the child seemed to become more transparent "G-G-Ghost!" he screamed and ran back towards the other male who was standing in the conservatory.

Arthur sighed "A-Alfred what the hell" he sighed and walked outside

"No Arthur doesn't go out there" he gulped "there's a ghost" he tried to stop the other male but he just kept on walking. Sometimes he wondered where all Brits this stubborn.

Arthur approached the child carefully and gently, "Hello?" he asked kindly. The child turned to face him but then jumped back, the light shining through him "Where are your parents?" he asked what the American had just asked a few moments ago.

The child turned to the British male and gave a shy smile "Hello" he said his voice fading into the shadows, "p-p-please don't tell my parents I-I'm in the g-garden" a tear fell from his eye "t-they'll hit me"

Arthur frowned sadly and leant down onto his knees "don't worry child I'm sure they won't", Arthur tuned to the American who was standing in the conservatory looking worried as if the ghost child was going to eat the British male.

The child jumped back as he saw the American "w-what's that t-thing"

Alfred pouted and crossed his arms; he did not like being called a 'thing' at all.

Arthur laughed and patted the child's head trying "that child is an 'American'" he laughed louder causing the other male to pout more

Alfred scowled "Shut up Arthur" he crossed his arms and sat down pouting at the other whilst sending him a glare.

Arthur stuck his tongue out at his American lover and the turned back to the child "I have to go now you promise me you'll be okay, me and the 'thing' will be inside the house if you ever need us" He smiled and ruffled the ghosts hair.

The ghost boy nodded then walked into the woods which were behind the house, he then disappeared into the darkness.

Alfred shivered inside the house; "Arthur Kirkland get your ass back inside now" he called to the other. He then walked back inside the house and slouched himself back in front of the television.

Arthur soon joined him and sat down next to him "hello thing" he said with a smirk causing the American to pout "oh don't pout love, I'm sure if he had been American ghost I would have been the thing" he laughed then wrapped his arms around the American's broad shoulders.

Alfred smiled and kisses the other males forehead "so even though you just came face to face and talked to a ghost you're not alarmed"

Arthur laughed "of course not in the house I loved in when I was young we used to have ghosts all the time walking around it was funny" he chuckled to himself "we used to play hide and seek with the ghost children they would never cheat though it was odd but extremely fun" he sighed then wrapped his arms back around the other.

The American smiled and wrapped his arms around the other waist "what was up with his parents though he seemed quite scared"

Arthur sighed "I don't know but Victorian parents were very strict maybe they were and still are very strict on him" he smiled "it seems lonely and quiet here with just the two of us don't you agree"

Alfred jumped and looked at the other wide eyed "are you telling me you want a child"

Arthur laughed in response "no you daft nitwit, but I wouldn't mind if we had one later on in life love, I was talking about a pet maybe a dog or cats" he smiled at the other giving him the best puppy dog look he could give.

Alfred smiled "okay Arty what's the time" he said as he stood up from the sofa dragging the other along with him.

Arthur stopped and looked at his watch "four" he said quickly; he then raised his bushy eyebrows "why?"

Alfred looked at him then smiled "because Arty mc Arthur" his smile became larger "we're going to get a pet" he smiled then pulled the other out of the house and laughed "come on, come on lets go"

Alfred opened the car door for his British companion. He then closed the door and walked around the car and sat in the driver's seat. He turned the keys causing the car to start; he reversed the car down the long drive extremely fast causing the other male to yell from the passenger seat. The American just laughed in response.

After a while Alfred had turned on the radio and now was singing along causing Arthur to cover his ears and laugh "you do shut up you idiot"

Alfred laughed again and started to sing louder, the brit decided to join in on the chorus "and you won't hear it now, and you won't hear it then, I love you~" they sang together laughing as the song went into the second verse.

**(Pet Shop 4:30pm)**

The American dragged the British male into the shop, smiling like an idiot when he saw the different ranged of animals in the store. Alfred smiled and started to drag Arthur to the dogs but the brit firmly planted his feet on the ground causing the American to turn around and look at him confused, this just caused the Brit to laugh "who says I want a dog I thought about getting a cat".

Alfred pouted "but dogs are cooler" he tried to pull the British male towards the dogs but the other male wouldn't budge "come on dogs are more fun".

Arthur laughed "but cats are easier to take care of, they don't need walking and they like to cuddle up and let you relax"

Alfred smirked "come on you could do that with me, I take care of myself and I don't need walking and I like to cuddle up to you and help you relax" he grabbed a hold of the others hand "now come on"

Arthur blushed but let himself be lead into the dog centre. In side dogs were running around and playing, there were loads of them Black, brown, blonde, ginger, black with white spots, brown with white patches etc.

Alfred smiled and started to through a ball to the dogs making them chase after it. Arthur on other hand just stood in the corner trying not to gain any attention by any one of the dogs.

A puppy spotted Arthur and decided he needed a friend. The pup was dark blonde with a thick dark brown fluffy mane which went around the back of his neck and around the front of his chest. The dogs eyes were bright blue and a large piece of fur stuck up in the centre of his ears.

The pup walked over to the British male a barked. Arthur looked down and smiled lightly "hello boy" he said as he petted the dog that closed its eyes. It then lay down by the Brits feet and allowed itself to be petted.

Alfred spotted the Brit and smiled when he saw that he was petting a dog. He walked over to the other male, giving the dig a pet before turning to the other "I think you found your pet"

Arthur smiled "yeah, well he found me actually" the British male replied, and laughed.

The American laughed "well what are we going to call him"

"Hero" Arthur smiled and petted the pup again "come on hero lets go home" he smiled again and walked the pup out of the play area and into the reception, Alfred followed closely behind removing his wallet from his pocket opening it and pulling out his credit card.

**(Back at the house 6:00pm) **

Hero ran around the house playing with one of the many toys Alfred had bought him, the pup didn't really like to play by himself so along with him Alfred was running around throwing the ball across the room.

Arthur sat calmly on the sofa drinking a cup of his favorite tea which the American had brewed for him earlier that evening, it was now warm and at the right temperature for him to drink it without his tongue being burnt.

The puppy was now starting to get worn out and so was his American master. The dog slouched down by the fire whilst the American slouched next to the British male who was quietly sipping his tea again.

Alfred smiled "can I have a sip Arty" he asked

Arthur scowled then brought his tea close to his chest and began to sip it again obvious he wasn't going to share. Alfred laughed then wrapped his arm around the British male "so Arty do you want to go to bed"

Arthur sighed "no why?" he asked curious on why the American would want to go to bed at this time before they even had supper.

The taller male smirked "because" he whined "it could be you know" he bit the others ear "fun"

Arthur jumped then pushed Alfred away gently "Alfred you horn dog, I can't believe you I can you want to do that at this time of day" he sighed "I mean sure it could be fun but we could do it later" he smirked "when we're both in the mood and maybe" he bit the Americans ear this time "I'll wear my bobby(1) costume handcuffs and all" he smirked then sat back down and started to drink his tea again.

Alfred chuckled to himself then rested his head against the back of the sofa. He looked over to the puppy that was sleeping in his bed peacefully by the fire.

He smiled maybe an orphanage would be the next place they'll go to.

"Excuse me sir"

Something cold tapped Alfred on the shoulder, he jumped away from the couch and screamed "it's a ghost, it's a ghost"

The ghost sighed "well nah, twat"

This ghost looked more recent times and the way he talked was too "I'm looking for Bryn he's my landlord but I haven't been able to find him in years"

Arthur looked up "what did you say?"

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

Ohhhh sorry about the crapness

Depressing. I've had writers block again so I this chapter is kind of bad I know D:

Anyway Ghosty boy knows Bryn. If you don't know who Bryn is a mentioned him in previous chapters, he's one of Arthur's brothers the one that isn't really noticed, he's kind of like Canada. His country is Wales, which people don't really seem to notice anyway XD.

References

Copper- A policeman/woman.

Twat – Basically Idiot XD

The next chapter will be out very soon and that's were all the Adventure comes in

Summary of chapters to come

Alfred and Arthur with the help of some ghostly friends go out in search of Arthur's long lost brothers but what happens when they find them. Will they accept their younger brother relationship with the American, or will it all end in tears.

Hope you enjoy :D


	10. The begining of the Journey

_So sorry, I've been extremely busy this last week. I've had school work and revision. But don't worry once my revision is over the chapters will be updated more fluently__. _

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

The ghost boy jumped at the sudden question, he looked at the British male "he's my landlord" he said strongly, he then walked over to the sofa and sat down, slouching down to get comfortable. He looked up at the two males "so what's up with you two ye brothers or something" he asked but as he saw the shorter males face change he guessed what they are "oh your shagging each other makes sense now", he pointed at the other males "so where's Bryn?"

Arthur sighed and looked over at Alfred then back to the Ghost boy "I wish I knew" he said with another sigh "wait a second" he said pointing at the boy "what's his last name".

The boy looked up at the British blonde "Kirkland" he said simply, he saw the others faces sadden, he took in the appearance of the other, the shabby hair, bushy eye brows and the bright green eyes. He stood up slightly hovering above the ground when he walked "your close with him aren't you"

Arthur sighed "he's my brother".

The ghost rubbed his chin then nodded "hmm so you don't know where he is?", Alfred shook his head and the ghost rolled his eyes then sunk into the floor.

Alfred jumped onto the table with a high pitch shriek "he's under the floor Arty he'll drag you down" he said as he clutched his knees to his chest on the sofa.

Arthur sighed "don't be so silly Alfred now sit properly", he sat on the edge and waited for the American to calm down so they could cuddle again, but as the American did start to calm down again the ghost reappeared from the floor.

Alfred shrieked again causing the ghost to sigh, he then pointed towards Arthur "your Arthur right", Arthur nodded, and the ghost smiled and handed him a piece of paper "this is for you" he said before he disappeared back into the ground.

Arthur looked at the note,

'Dear Arthur

Hopefully you'll find this note; I asked David to give it to you if you ever returned,

Anyway I must inform you that we're in grave danger, remember that story our parents told us about our ancestors and their rivals, well they found us, most of our relatives have been killed already and many have been kidnapped or tortured, sorry.

By the time you read this, I may in fact be dead, Scotty has taken the twins to a safer location but they also could be dead.

I'm telling you this mainly because for a long time I was uncovering the mystery behind our ancestors, and if I'm found there's only you left, please Arthur whatever you do don't bring anyone else into this with you, if you have someone special keep them away or they'll just get hurt.

One more thing, on the back of this note you'll see an address this is the house of an old woman who has been keeping the first clue of the treasure safe for me all these years she'll know it's you once you arrive.

Please Arthur be carefully and keep your friends and family out of this, we don't want them dead as well.

Yours Lovingly

You're Brother – Bryn'

Arthur stared down at the note then up to Alfred, he didn't want to leave the American but what if he didn't and the other got killed he couldn't live with the fact that the one he loved was dead. Arthur let out a whimper, Alfred shot up and took the note from his boyfriends hands reading it quickly "l-leave any loved ones" he looked into the others eyes "I'm not letting you do this alone Arthur" he hugged the older male tightly "I don't care what you say I'm not letting you go I'm coming with you no matter what you say".

Arthur cried into the others shoulder and wrapped his arms around the other males chest "p-please Alfred don't be an idiot, you can't come it's dangerous"

Alfred laughed "that's my middle name Arthur" he laughed again "I don't care if it's dangerous I'm coming with you and hero can" he whistled causing the dog to come running over and looking up at his masters with puppy dog eyes "come on Arthur look, we're a family we can't let you do this on your own, can we hero".

The dog barked loudly and rested its chin on its master's legs.

Arthur sighed and petted the pups head smiling a bit "No Alfred you're not coming neither you Hero" he said looking from the Dog, to the American who looked worried slightly, Arthur chuckled and kissed the other males chin "don't worry love, I'll be fine" he said but his voice wasn't as convincing as it should have been.

Alfred sighed then enveloped Arthur into a bone crushing hug "are you kidding me, you don't want to go at this alone do you" he kissed the other males head softly "I'm staying with you Arthur all the way you better believe it".

Arthur cried into the others chest trying to cover up his blush "of course I don't want to go in this alone, but I don't want you getting hurt either" he looked up into the other sapphire eyes "I don't want you to die Alfred" he said quietly as he leaned up and pecked the others lips softly "I love you".

The American smiled then gently picked up the brit, swiftly moving him to his back "come on baby, let's go find some treasure"

Arthur punched the Americans back half heartedly "A-Alfred let me go we're not going" but he knew that the American wasn't going to give in.

Alfred turned back towards the house "come on Hero" he said with a laugh as the dog leapt from the house, he then locked the door and walked towards the car. He opened the door and gently dropped the other into his seat, he closed the passenger door and then walked to the other side and sat in the driver's seat "let's go baby".

O*O*O*O*O*O* O*O*O*O*O*O

_Short chapter guys, this is like a chapter to just fill some gaps it's like a '_.5' chapter. _

_Sorry for the long wait and such a short chapter but I've been really busy with exams. _

_The next chapter will be up by Saturday so no long wait this time _


End file.
